Tout recommencer
by KellyAlpha11
Summary: Cinq longues années plus tard, Stiles revient à Beacon Hills et retombe sur Derek Hale, son ancien béguin de jeunesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.**

* * *

 **PARTIE UNE :**

Éteignant le moteur de sa Jeep, Stiles se permit de soupirer et de jeter un coup d'oeil à la maison qui se dresser devant lui.

Voilà cinq ans que Stiles avait quittés Beacon Hills pour poursuivre ses études. Bien qu'il fût difficile de laisser ses amis, il s'était vite habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Petit appartement près de l'université, un job du week-end dans un café, des cours pas trop chiant et de nouveaux amis, pas aussi cool que les anciens mais c'était des amis quand même.

Et le revoilà dans sa ville natale, devant la grande demeure de son ami, Isaac. Celui-ci l'avait appelé un mois plus tôt pour lui annoncer ses fiançailles avec sa petite-amie, Cora Hale. Bien que Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Cora se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes âges, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps au jeune Lahey pour sortir avec Cora. C'était lors d'une soirée où ils étaient tous invités grâce au grand frère de Cora, qu'Isaac s'était lancé. Il avait emmené la jeune fille dans un coin tranquille et lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments. Et heureusement pour lui, Cora avait aussi des sentiments pour lui. Ils avaient passés leur soirée ensemble, laissant Stiles et Scott à leur triste sort.

Scott, lui, avait rencontré une jolie jeune fille dans l'université où il avait été admis. Allison Argent, s'appelait-elle. Bien que Stiles ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il savait qu'elle était gentille, douce, affectueuse et qu'elle était jolie. Il savait aussi qu'elle était plus petite que Scott de quelques centimètre, qu'elle avait une chevelure brune et bouclé et qu'elle avait de grand yeux marrons, toujours joyeux. Stiles avait hâte de la rencontrer.

Arrivé sous le perron, Stiles donna trois coups à la porte et attendit. Dansant d'un pied à l'autre, il fixait la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Isaac. Immédiatement, ils se sourirent. Et le jeune Stilinski atterrit dans les bras d'Isaac. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et entoura la taille de son ami de ses bras. Après quelques secondes, Isaac lâcha Stiles pour le faire entrer. Il l'emmena au salon en l'annonçant.

 **\- Notre Batman préféré est enfin arrivé !**

Stiles reconnut immédiatement Scott et Lydia, tous les deux en grande discussion. Ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers lui et sourirent en se précipitant pour être le premier dans les bras du jeune Stilinski. Lydia gagna facilement et embrassa tendrement la joue de Stiles en entourant ses petits bras autour de la nuque de son ami.

 **\- Mon dieu Stiles, quel plaisir de te revoir.**

 **\- C'est un plaisir de te revoir aussi Lydia.**

Et ce fût au tour de Scott. Son meilleur ami, son frère, sa moitié... Scott fondit presque en larmes dans les bras de Stiles, souriant.

 **\- Putain Bro', qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué...**

 **\- Toi aussi Scott, toi aussi...**

Bien qu'ils s'appelaient souvent en Skype, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement vus remonté il y a un an, pendant les vacances de Noël. Stiles l'avait passé chez son père, qui avait invité Scott et sa mère pour le fêter ensemble. Ils avaient passés la soirée collé l'un à l'autre, se racontant tout ce que l'autre avait pu manquer. Impossible de les décoller, ils avaient dormis ensemble dans le lit de Stiles. Ce souvenir douloureux fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Stiles et serra Scott un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué...

 **\- Bon les garçons, pas que vous nous déranger mais je ne veux pas vous voir chialer chez moi !**

La remarque de Cora les fit rirent et ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre en souriant. Cora en profita pour prendre brièvement Stiles dans ses bras, pas très câlin mais elle était contente de le revoir aussi. Scott lui présenta Allison et Stiles su qu'elle était la femme parfaite pour Scott. Elle était bien plus que Stiles l'avait imaginé.

Installé dans le salon, aux côtés de Scott, ils discutèrent.

 **\- Alors Stiles, tu comptes restés ici longtemps ?**

 **\- Eh bien... Je voulais vous l'annoncer quand j'aurais eu la confirmation mais je tiens plus. Je vais revenir définitivement à Beacon Hills.**

La pièce fût envahit de crie de joie. Stiles reçut une fois de plus plusieurs câlins, tous heureux pour lui. Puis, trouvant qu'il avait suffisamment attiré l'attention sur lui pour ce soir, il se tourna vers Isaac et Cora, tout deux installé sur le canapé d'en face.

 **\- Au fait Isaac, comment as-tu demandé Mademoiselle Hale en fiançailles ?**

Isaac, tout heureux de pouvoir raconter ça à ses amis, déposa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres de sa future femme et se mit à raconter.

 **\- Il faisait chaud ce jour là et nous avions décidé d'aller sur la plage. Nous avions profité toute la journée : bronzage, bataille d'eau, plongée. Tout pour passer une journée parfaite, puis au moment de rentrer, j'ai attiré Cora contre moi, je l'ai embrassé et j'ai posé un genou dans le sable. Vous auriez vu la tête de Cora à ce moment là, sourcils froncés et les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. J'avais envie de rire mais je me suis lancé dans mon monologue comme quoi je l'aimais énormément, qu'elle était parfaite à mes yeux et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.**

 **\- Et je lui ai demandé si c'était une blague** , fit Cora en souriant. **Mais je lui ai sauté dessus avant de lui dire un grand 'oui'.**

Stiles et Scott se mirent à siffler au moment où les futurs mariés s'embrassèrent. Lydia et Allison, plus discrète, avaient applaudis en les regardant.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la maison et le jardin d'Isaac et Cora furent envahit d'invité. Soit de la famille, soit des amis. Stiles avait retrouvés tous ses anciens amis. Jackson Whittemore, l'éternelle petit-ami de Lydia. Erica et Boyd, le couple fidèle. Ethan et Aiden, les jumeaux inséparables. Et il avait même rencontré Liam et Mason, des amis très proches d'Isaac depuis le départ de Stiles et de Scott.

Et maintenant, Stiles se retrouvait sur la terrasse, un verre d'alcool en main. Le premier et le dernier, il devrait bientôt reprendre la route. Scott vint le rejoindre.

 **\- Sérieux, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien de te revoir Stiles.**

 **\- Je ressens la même chose que toi, imbécile !**

Riant, Stiles passa un bras autour des épaules de Scott.

 **\- Quand est-ce que tu te mari toi ?**

 **\- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te mets en couple ?**

Le jeune Stilinski lança un regard à son frère, voulant savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

 **\- Scott, tu sais que c'est pas aussi facile que ça pour moi depuis...**

 **\- Je sais Bro', désolé.**

Pour se faire pardonner, Scott ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles, celui-ci protestant et criant à l'aide. Sa prière fut entendue par Isaac. Cependant, le futur marié avait une mine contrarié et Scott comprit parce-qu'il prétexta qu'il devait parler à Allison et il disparut. Stiles lui cria qu'il était un faux frère mais qu'il l'aimait quand même avant de se tourner vers son ami.

 **\- Isaac ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Euh... Pas vraiment. J'aimerais te parler.**

Isaac prit Stiles par le bras et l'emmena au salon où il était composé que deux personnes qui, à la vu d'Isaac, disparurent eux aussi. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Isaac se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

 **\- Crache le morceau.**

 **\- Bon... Comme je vais me marier avec Cora et qu'on a invité nos deux familles, tu sais qu' _il_ va venir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Stiles déglutit, pas franchement sûr de pouvoir poursuivre cette conversation.

 **\- Le seul problème, c'est qu' _il_ ne viendra pas seul. _Il_ sera accompagné de sa femme, Alice. Mais il faut que tu sache que ça ne va pas entre eux, soit pas étonné s'ils se lancent des regards noir où qu'ils ne se parlent pas. En fait, s' _il_ l'a épousé, c'était par obligation. Tu sais qu' _il_ travail toujours dans son usine avec son oncle n'est-ce pas ?**

Aucune réaction de la part de Stiles mais Isaac continua.

 **\- Et ils ont faillit faire faillite il y a quelques années, peu après ton départ. Et c'est là qu'Alice est apparut avec son père, bourré de fric. Il aimait sa fille plus que tout et voulait qu'elle soit mariée à un homme de haute société. Ils se sont rencontrés, ils ont discutés et ils ont trouvés un arrangement avec le mariage. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment aimés tous les deux mais pour préserver leurs images, ils restent ensemble et -  
**

Avant qu'Isaac ne continue dans ses explications, Stiles l'interrompit rapidement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça ?**

 **\- Parce-que... Je sais que tu étais amoureux de lui, Stiles.**

Stiles ne su quoi dire ou quoi faire, son cerveau s'était fait la mâle. Parti en vacance sur l'ile Maurice, bien au chaud.

 **\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?**

 **\- Cora me la dit.**

Évidement. Stiles aurait dû s'en douter. Il jura contre la fille Hale en silence, la maudissant de sa mauvaise langue. Ne se sentant pas très bien, il était prêt à s'excuser auprès d'Isaac pour s'éclipser tout au fond du jardin et ne jamais réapparaitre mais pile au moment où il se levait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, suivit de deux hommes. Le coeur de Stiles s'arrêta de battre pendant plusieurs secondes.

Son béguin d'enfance était là, à quelques mètres de lui. _Derek Hale_. Accompagnée de son oncle et de sa femme.

 **\- Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas ce petit chaperon rouge que j'aimais bien menacer dans le temps ?**

Stiles sourit faussement et tira la langue. Très adulte.

 **\- Peter Hale. Quel horreur de te revoir après tant d'année...**

 **\- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi effronté.**

Peter vint serrer la main de Stiles, tout en lui avouant qu'il était content de le revoir, puis celle d'Isaac avant de disparaitre dans le jardin. La jeune femme fit simplement un sourire à Isaac, aucun regard pour Stiles et parti à la recherche de Cora. Il ne restait que Derek, le regard posé sur Stiles. L'homme en face du jeune Stilinski n'avait pas vraiment changé. Toujours aussi séduisant, un peu plus grand, plus de muscles et le regard charmeur. Stiles aurait pu fondre sur place si la main d'Isaac, posé dans son dos, ne l'avait pas poussé pour qu'il aille saluer Derek avant de disparaître.

 **\- Euh... Bonjour.**

Il tendit sa main vers Derek, qui la regarda un moment avant de sourire et de poser sa main dans la sienne.

 **\- Stiles Stilinski, c'est un énorme plaisir de te revoir après cinq ans de silence total.**

Troublé, Stiles récupéra sa main sans un regard pour Derek et tourna les talons, prêt à disparaitre hors de sa vue mais Derek agrippa son poignet tendrement.

 **\- Attends... Je suis content de te revoir Stiles.**

Le jeune Stilinski aurait pu croire que Derek soit content de le voir, il voulait y croire mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était simplement une façon de discuter un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Stiles se tourna vers Derek sans pour autant le regarder et posa son regard sur la main du jeune Hale, toujours autour de son poignet. Derek, ne supportant pas que Stiles ne le regarde pas, posa son pouce et son index sur le menton de l'humain en face de lui pour lui relever la tête. Les yeux couleurs whisky de Stiles plongèrent dans ceux de Derek. Un mélange de bleu, de vert et de gris. _Ses yeux_. Stiles avait toujours été fasciné par les yeux de Derek, le premier élément qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux.

 **\- Tu n'as pas réellement changé depuis tout ce temps.**

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- Moi ? Tu plaisantes. J'ai beaucoup murit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.**

Stiles n'en cru pas un mot. Il y avait toujours cette petite lueur dans les yeux de Derek, comme autrefois. Le jeune Stilinski se permit alors de détaillé le visage de Derek. Des yeux perçant, un petit nez, une barbe de plusieurs jours entourant des lèvres fines, une peau blanche sans bouton et un sourire éclatant.

 **\- Je vais rejoindre ma soeur, elle doit m'attendre.**

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, laissant Derek rejoindre le jardin. Planté au milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés sur la place qu'occupé Derek il y a quelques secondes, il sut qu'il était foutu. Pour le reste de la soirée. Scott vint rejoindre Stiles et le fit sursauter quand il posa une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Comment c'était avec Derek ?**

 **\- Euh... Ça a était.**

 **\- On va rejoindre les autres invités ?**

Et tous les deux partirent dans le grand jardin, les gens acclamant Isaac et Cora.

* * *

Deux heures du matin. Stiles ne tenait presque plus debout. Pas qu'il est bu, il n'avait que deux verres d'alcool dans le sang, mais il était fatiguer. Fatiguer des longs regards de Derek sur lui, des sourires d'une jeune fille qui essayait de lui plaire et de l'heure. Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tard malgré son hyperactivité. Il devait parti, maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait s'allonger et dormir. Malheureusement, pour signaler à Isaac qu'il allait partir, il devait se diriger vers Derek. Et merde.

D'un pas lent, il arriva prêt de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **\- Désolé mec mais je vais devoir rentré, je ne tiens plus.**

 **\- D'accord, je vais te raccompagner.**

 **\- Non laisse, j'y vais.**

Isaac lui lança un triste regard et lui souhaita bonne route. Stiles enlaça les futurs mariés, puis Scott et Lydia avant de suivre Derek à travers la foule pour rejoindre la maison. Il récupéra sa veste et ils sortirent rejoindre la voiture de Stiles.

 **\- Les étoiles sont parmi nous ce soir.**

Le jeune Stilinski lança un rapide coup d'oeil à Derek puis leva son regard vers le ciel. Effectivement, le ciel était remplit d'étoiles, plus brillante les unes que les autres. C'était magnifique, et quoi de mieux que de se trouvait avec Derek pour voir ça ? Si seulement il n'avait pas quitté Beacon Hills, qui sait où il en serait avec Derek. Stiles s'adossa contre la portière de sa voiture, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel, bien qu'il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui.

 **\- Stiles ?**

 **\- Mmmmh ?**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?**

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question, Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'autorisa un regard vers Derek.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es parti de Beacon Hills ? Tu nous as abandonné. Scott, Isaac, Cora et moi...**

 **\- Derek... Je devais parti pour poursuivre mes études. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je veux être shériff, comme mon père. Et -  
**

 **\- T'aurais pu revenir avant. Isaac m'a dit que tu comptais revenir définitivement, pourquoi avoir prit cette décision seulement maintenant ?**

Stiles prit un temps pour réfléchir. Il n'allait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de Derek, soyons réaliste. Mais comment le lui dire sans le vexé ?

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas Derek.**

 **\- J'aimerais une explication.**

 **\- J'aimerais que tu me fiche la paix avec ça.**

Derek croisa les bras en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Le jeune homme frissonna et se vit six ans auparavant, lors d'une dispute avec Derek. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le choix du film qu'ils voulaient visionner le soir et ils s'étaient disputés. Derek avait adaptés la même position qu'a cet instant, le fusillant du regard. Stiles avait fini par céder et ils avaient regardés un film d'horreur.

Revenant au présent, Stiles secoua doucement la tête et se tourna pour déverrouiller sa voiture. Il s'apprêta à s'installer derrière le volant mais Derek l'empêcha de faire un mouvement.

 **\- Laisse-moi Derek, je suis fatigué.**

 **\- J'aimerais encore discuter avec toi, savoir ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu reviens habiter ici, tes projets…**

 **\- Sérieusement Derek, en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu ne m'as jamais envoyé un SMS ou demandé de mes nouvelles à Scott, je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans tout ça !**

 **\- A parce-que maintenant, c'est de ma faute si t'es parti ? En voilà une bonne tiens... J'étais en colère après toi idiot, même Scott et Isaac l'ont un peu été au début !**

Stiles le fusilla du regard mais Derek n'en fit rien.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es parti hein ? J'pensais que tu m'aimais.**

 **\- Je t'aimais bien, oui. Comme un grand frère.**

 **\- Non Stiles, tu ne m'aimais pas comme un grand frère, c'était autre chose nous deux et tu le sais très bien. C'est à cause de moi que t'es parti ? Tu ne voulais pas assumé tes sentiments pour moi ?**

Stiles se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Derek avait vu juste, mais le jeune homme ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. Pas question qu'il découvre tout. Il préféré encore mourir que de lui avoué qu'il avait été amoureux de lui. Comme ce soir. Au fond de lui, Stiles aimait toujours Derek, il l'avait toujours aimé. Depuis ses douze ans, le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. C'était un jour d'été, Stiles devait passer prendre Cora pour aller à la piscine avec Scott et Isaac. Ils avaient désigné le jeune Stilinski pour aller la chercher et quand il avait frappé, c'était Derek qui lui avait ouvert; torse-nu. Là, impossible de sortir le moindre mot, il avait rougit et bafouillait des mots incompréhensible. Cora avait fini par débarquer et ils étaient parti. Stiles n'avait pas pu effacer l'image de Derek de son esprit, et encore maintenant il n'y arrivait pas.

 **\- Oui c'était autre chose entre nous, mais c'est fini. Tu es marié maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne l'aime pas. Toi, je t'aimais.**

 **\- C'est du passé Derek ! On ne peut pas reprendre ce qu'on a laissé cinq ans plutôt.**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

Là, Stiles perdit définitivement son cerveau. Avait-il vraiment entendu ? Bien sur, il n'était pas sourd. Mais comment expliquer ce que Derek voulait vraiment ? Il admettait clairement qu'il voulait une relation avec Stiles - enfin, c'est ce que Stiles comprenait. Pourtant, Stiles devait refuser, il ne voulait faire souffrir personne.

 **\- Désolé Derek.**

Stiles plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, ne voulant pas oublié le moment qu'il venait de vivre. L'air était plutôt frais, un rayon de lune les éclairait. Derek paraissait encore plus beau à cet instant.

 **\- Oh et puis merde.**

Derek s'avança rapidement vers Stiles, agrippant le haut de son t-shirt et l'attira contre lui. Le jeune Hale déposa rapidement ses lèvres chaudes contre celle de Stiles, et le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il en avait tellement besoin. Puis brusquement, il se recula de Stiles comme si des flammes l'avaient touché. Troublé, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les joues rouges, Stiles regardait Derek. Et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Derek l'avait adossé contre sa voiture, sa bouche à nouveau prit d'assaut par celle de Derek. Stiles posa tendrement ses mains sur les joues de Derek et approfondit leur baiser devenu passionnant, brulé d'amour. Le corps complètement collé, leur mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre malgré de léger tremblement du à l'adrénaline. Ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à tout moment, ils avaient disparut depuis environ trente minutes et la femme de Derek devait surement chercher après lui, mais pourtant aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le contact. Ils étaient bien là, tous les deux à s'embrassaient comme deux adolescents.

Stiles tremblait de tout son corps, il avait les jambes en coton et le coeur qui cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il n'allait pas survivre, il en était certain. Derek était en train de lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin et il en profita grandement avant de partir. Après tout, Derek lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas sa pourtant, rassemblant tout son courage, il repoussa lentement Derek.

 **\- Je dois y aller.**

Il grimpa à l'intérieur de sa Jeep, fit demi-tour tel un pilote de rallye et s'engagea sur la route.

Là, il en était sûr. Il était inconsciemment retombé amoureux de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Jeff Davis.**

* * *

 **PARTIE DEUX :**

 **\- Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Isaac, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Les deux mariés s'embrassent. Des cries de joie retentissent. Des applaudissements envahissent l'église. Des pétales de roses sont jetés en l'air. Et Derek affiche un grand sourire. Il applaudit grandement en regardant sa petite sœur. La voilà enfin mariée à l'homme qu'elle aime et Derek en est tout aussi heureux.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, dans la rangée de la famille d'Isaac pour poser son regard sur la silhouette de Stiles. Celui-ci était installé aux côtés de Scott, habillé d'un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Derek ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau, aussi rayonnant qu'à cet instant. Ils étaient tous les deux, Stiles et Scott, en train de siffler et d'applaudirent leurs amis. Le jeune Hale ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune Stilinski, malgré que sa femme essaya d'attirer son attention. Le sourire de Stiles était puissant, bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi dans cette salle. Finalement, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'église et il posa ses yeux sur sa sœur, qui pleurait tout en embrassant Isaac.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, les voilà tous dans une énorme salle pour fêter dignement le mariage d'Isaac et Cora. Derek était installé en bout de table, sa femme à ses côtés et ils regardaient les mariés effectuer leur première danse, celle qui officialisé la soirée. Presque tous les invités avaient sorti leur caméra pour filmer, y compris Stiles. Depuis le début de la journée, Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter fréquemment des regards sur le jeune Stilinski. Il observait le moindre de ses mouvements, les personnes avec qui il était. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à Derek, mais depuis que Stiles était revenu dans sa vie il y a un an lors de la soirée des fiançailles d'Isaac et Cora, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à lui. Bien qu'ils ne s'étaient parler que très rarement, puisse-que Stiles avait décidé de vivre pleinement sa vie sans lui, il jouait le gars protecteur. Les occasions pour se retrouver qu'avec Stiles avait été très rare et pourtant, Derek avait tout essayé. Il avait besoin de s'expliquait avec lui, de discuter de cette soirée où s'ils étaient embrassés sous les étoiles. Et le pire de tout, c'était que Derek avait espérer pouvoir recommencer. Depuis un an, il espérait avoir une occasion pour embrasser Stiles à nouveau. Leur baiser l'avait hanté durant de nombreuses nuits, et encore maintenant, cela lui arriver de revoir la scène encore et encore. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, lorsqu'il embrassait sa femme, il imaginait Stiles en face de lui. C'était une obsession, ça il en avait conscience…

Derek secoua la tête et applaudit en fixant le couple qui s'embrasser au milieu de la piste de danse. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la table, le DJ lança la musique et invita les invités à danser. Derek soupira sous le regard de sa femme.

 **\- Si tu veux danser, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Je ne te retiens pas.**

 **\- Viens avec moi, tu es sensé être un homme amoureux de sa femme, moi à l'occurrence.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien qu'on s'est mis ensemble pour le fric et rien d'autre. On ne s'est jamais aimé.**

 **\- Pas besoin d'être si désagréable Derek, je te demandais juste de danser avec moi, pas de résumer notre triste vie de couple.**

Sur ces mots, sa femme se leva et parti rejoindre les autres invités sur la piste de danse. Derek soupira à nouveau et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard sur la table d'en face et il remarqua que Stiles et Scott le fixaient. Il fronça les sourcils en leurs directions. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à le fixer comme ça ? Il vit Scott se penchait à l'oreille de Stiles pour lui parler et Stiles hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux. Ils rejoignirent Isaac et Cora à leur table. Derek y vit là une opportunité de parler avec Stiles quelques secondes alors il se leva et vint rejoindre le couple. Sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras, sous le regard attendrit des trois garçons. Derek passa ses bras autour du corps de sa sœur après deux secondes d'hésitation.

 **\- Derek, je suis tellement heureuse.**

 **\- Je me doute bien Cora, je suis moi aussi heureux si tu l'es.**

Il déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front de Cora et il s'écarta d'elle en lui envoyant un sourire. Un vrai sourire, pas comme celui qu'il envoyait à tout bout de champs pour faire croire qu'il allait bien. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite sœur et se dirigea vers les garçons qui discutaient joyeusement. Derek posa une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac pour attirer son attention.

 **\- Encore félicitation Isaac.**

 **\- Merci Derek. Vas-tu me sortir un petit discours maintenant comme quoi tu me casseras la tête si j'ose faire souffrir ta sœur ou tu vas attendre qu'on soit seul pour me faire peur ?**

Scott et Stiles se mirent à rire, Cora vint frapper l'épaule de son mari et Derek lui envoya un regard.

 **\- Inutile de te le dire, tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si jamais tu la fais pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est très clair mais jamais je n'oserais la faire pleurer. Pas consciemment.**

Attendrit, la jeune mariée vint embrasser son mari et Derek détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Stiles, qui souriait, comme à son habitude. Il était magnifique, Derek se devait bien l'avouer. Il aurait tellement voulu s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce fût Isaac qui atterrit sur le torse du jeune Stilinski, Scott se joignant à eux pour un câlin entre potes. Derek aurait pû s'imposer, parce-que lui aussi était amis avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur moment. Alors il garda son regard fixé sur eux, tandis que sa sœur revient près de lui pour observer la scène. Les trois garçons se détachèrent et Isaac vient déposer ses bras autour des épaules de Stiles et Scott.

 **\- On est tous réunis, comme au bon vieux temps.**

Tous acquiescèrent un grand sourire et Cora prit l'initiative de tous les regroupés pour un énorme câlin. Par conséquent, Derek se retrouva aux côtés de Stiles. Il n'hésita pas à passer son bras puissant autour de la taille du jeune homme pour le rapprocher de lui. Il n'allait pas se priver de l'unique chance que lui offrait sa sœur. Il sentit le jeune homme hésiter quelques secondes, mais il posa finalement son bras dans le dos de Derek. Il sourit, enfin heureux et resserra son bras autour de Stiles. Il voulait rester là des heures et des heures, il avait enfin un contact avec lui. Après un an d'attente, il pouvait toucher ce corps qui le tenter, ce corps qui l'appelait. Il en avait rêvé, du moment où il pourrait à nouveau l'avoir contre lui. Il avait imaginé une tout autre scène. Une soirée tous ensembles où Stiles aurait posé sa tête sur son épaule pour s'endormir, une dispute où Stiles aurait voulu le frapper et qu'il l'aurait coincé contre un mur mais pas pendant un câlin collectif au mariage de sa sœur.

Malheureusement, ce câlin collectif ne dura pas très longtemps, pas aussi longtemps que Derek l'aurait voulu et ils se détachèrent tous les uns des autres. Mais pourtant, en s'éloignant, Derek et Stiles restèrent assez près. Derek avait envie de passer son bras autour de la taille du jeune Stilinski une seconde fois, mais il se retint. Il voulait pouvoir l'approcher à nouveau lorsqu'ils seraient rien que tous les deux. S'il arrivait à leur trouver un moment. Mais son moment de flottement fût brisé par la voix d'Isaac.

 **\- Mais regardez qui voilà. Stiles, tu te souviens de la cousine de Cora et Derek, Malia ?**

Ladite Malia arriva près d'eux et Stiles acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Derek, lui, ne comprenait pas.

 **\- Bonjour Stiles, je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin. Tu es toujours aussi mignon.**

 **\- Bonjour Malia, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Merci, je te retourne le compliment.**

Derek fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que sa cousine venait faire dans le tableau ? Il n'avait jamais été question d'ajouter Malia à leur groupe d'ami. Depuis quand ils se voyaient ces deux là ? Il y a un an, à la fête de fiançailles d'Isaac et Cora, Derek avait bien vu que Stiles discutait avec sa cousine, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, il avait compté. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient revus par la suite ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Et pourquoi diable Stiles lui souriait comme ça ? Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait pas être éprit de sa cousine ! Non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Stiles lui appartenait, corps et âme. Stiles Stilinski était la propriété de Derek Hale. Il n'accepterait pas que son ami lui file entre les doigts, pas une seconde fois. Il avait fait l'erreur de le laisser quitter Beacon Hills il y a six ans, il n'allait pas le perdre une fois de plus. Il devait réfléchir au moyen de le coincer dans un coin pour discuter, s'embrasser et peut-être même s'envoyer en l'air. Derek en avait terriblement envie depuis un an.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles n'était plus là. Il avait disparu sous ses yeux. Derek se retourna pour le chercher des yeux et il le repéra sur la piste de danse, Malia juste en face de lui, remuant des hanches. Non ! Non, non et non ! Comment avait-ils pu partirent sans qu'il ne voit rien ? Pourquoi avait-il été à tel point plongé dans ses pensées pour ne rien avoir pu remarquer ? Il sorti un faible grognement en fusillant sa cousine du regard, qui dévorer pratiquement son Stiles des yeux. Il entendit vaguement Scott les laisser pour aller inviter sa petite-amie à danser. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers Isaac, Cora se dirigeant vers le reste de leur famille.

 **\- Tu sais Derek, ça été dur pour Stiles de revenir ici après tant d'année. Il avait la trouille de te revoir.**

 **\- Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal, à ce que je sache.**

 **\- Inconsciemment, si. Il a souffert de ton long silence après son départ. On pensait tous au début que vous étiez resté en contact, vous aviez une relation très spéciale, bien plus que celle qui le lie à Scott. Puis au fil des jours, on a plus ou moins su que vous ne vous parliez plus. On a essayé d'en parler avec Stiles, mais il refusait qu'on prononce ton prénom. Et franchement, on voulait pas t'en parler parce-que, tu sais…**

Derek hocha simplement la tête, ne quittant pas Stiles des yeux une seule seconde. Il observait ses moindres faits et gestes, de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qui dérangerait fortement le jeune Hale.

 **\- Derek, ce que je te demande là, c'est de ne pas forcer le destin avec Stiles. Il arrivera à te revenir, mais soit patient.**

 **\- Patient comment ?**

 **\- Patiente quelques jours, voir quelques semaines.**

Derek détacha son regard du jeune Stilinski pour le poser sur Isaac. Comment ça quelques semaines ? Il n'allait jamais y arriver. C'était impossible pour lui, il le voulait maintenant, pas dans quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Il l'aurait ce soir, même s'il devait aller le supplier de le laisser lui parler. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que n'importe qui. Il ne l'avait réalisé qu'il y a peu de temps, mais bizarrement, cela ne l'avait pas si effrayer que ça. Il savait qu'il avait toujours considérer Stiles comme quelqu'un à part. Il savait qu'ils partageaient, Stiles et lui, quelque chose de très spécial et peu commun. Il avait été conscient des sentiments de Stiles à son égard, il aurait fallut qu'il soit aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer mais il n'avait rien fait. Là avait été sa plus grande erreur, et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement.

 **\- Parce-que tu crois que j'ai le temps de l'attendre aussi longtemps ? Pendant 5 ans Isaac. Pendant 5 ans, je l'ai laissé refaire sa vie loin de moi, de peur d'être trop envahissant, de peur qu'il me rejette à cause de la distance, de peur qu'il me rejette parce-qu'il aller rencontrer quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois, je ne pourrais pas.**

C'était rare de voir Derek se dévoiler ainsi, surtout sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait au fond de lui mais face aux yeux d'Isaac, il ne pouvait pas luter. Il avait toujours considérer le jeune Lahey comme un membre de sa famille, bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec sa jeune sœur. Il avait été le frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il lui avait toujours fait confiance et Isaac connaissait ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque pour le jeune Stilinski.

 **\- Je me doute bien, Der'. Essaie d'échanger quelques mots avec lui ce soir, sans rien tenter d'autre. Laisse passer une journée ou deux, puis essaie de reprendre contact avec lui petit à petit. A force, il te pardonnera.**

Sur ces mots, Isaac lui adressa un léger sourire et une tape sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa femme. Derek resta planté un moment sur place, le regard dans le vide avant de soupirer fortement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffé pour l'occasion et sans jeter un regard autour de lui, il prit la direction des toilettes. Il avait besoin de se retrouver un petit moment seul. Il poussa la porte des Hommes et, chance pour lui, il n'y avait personne. Il vint se placer face au miroir et au lavabo. Il fit couler de l'eau, en prit dans ses mains et aspergea son visage. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou et il se redressa, laissant les gouttes d'eau terminés leurs courses dans son cou. Il observa son visage à travers le miroir un court instant. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient devenues rouges et il desserra sa cravate. S'il avait eu le choix, Derek aurait porté un simple t-shirt et un jean. Il ne se serait pas embêter avec un costume trois pièces fait sur mesure si cela n'avait pas été le mariage de sa petite sœur bien aimé. Un mariage tout à fait réussi, soit dit en passant, comparer au sien où il avait fini bourrer et incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots à la suite.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et il sursauta violemment en se reculant, son dos percutant le mur derrière lui. Le visage légèrement en sueur de Stiles apparut dans son champ de vision. Derek soupira de soulagement alors que le jeune Stilinski l'observait avec les sourcils froncés.

 **\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose de privé ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Oh non. Non, pas du tout, je… Non.**

 **\- Ça va Derek, panique pas, t'as le droit de te faire plaisir si tu veux mais évite de le faire dans des toilettes publiques et au mariage de ta sœur.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas en train de – Stiles, t'es vraiment dégueulasse.**

 **\- Je rigole. C'était quelque chose de sarcastique, tu sais.**

Derek cligna des yeux tout en suivant le corps de Stiles se diriger dans une cabine. La porte se referma derrière lui et le jeune Hale se retrouva tout seul. Il s'empêcha d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à moins de deux mètres de lui et fit couler à nouveau de l'eau. Il mouilla son visage et posa une main au niveau de son cœur. Celui-ci battait rapidement et fortement, comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Derek en avait presque mal et il essaya de le calmer mais Stiles apparut derrière lui. Il l'observa grâce au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il l'observa refermer sa braguette, puis se placer à ses côtés pour pouvoir se laver les mains.

 **\- Donc, si t'es pas ici pour un moment privé, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette quand je suis arrivé.**

Comment Derek pouvait explique à Stiles que c'était à cause de lui qu'il été enfermé ici depuis une dizaine de minutes ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, le regard de Stiles sur lui mais ne trouvant rien, il haussa mollement les épaules.

 **\- J'avais juste chaud.**

 **\- Un peu comme tout le monde dans cette salle.**

Stiles s'essuya les mains avec du papier, le jeta à la poubelle et s'apprêta à sortir quand Derek se mit à paniquer. Il avait l'occasion de discuter avec lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser filer, même si une énorme boule s'était formée au fond de son estomac.

 **\- Stiles, attends, je… comment tu connais ma cousine ?**

Il vit le jeune Stilinski s'arrêter dans sa marche, tournant un visage surprit vers lui et fit un pas en arrière pour laisser la porte se refermer à nouveau.

 **\- Sérieusement ? On va avoir une discution dans les toilettes d'une salle, à trois mètres du grand mariage de ta sœur et de notre ami ?**

 **\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on sorte prendre l'air ?**

 **\- Derek… pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter que je sois revenue sans avoir envie de te voir ?**

 **\- Parce-que je tiens à toi, imbécile.**

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait vraiment avoué qu'il tenait à lui dans des toilettes ? Derek aurait voulu se frapper le front contre le mur s'il n'avait pas aperçut le petit sourire de l'autre en face de lui.

 **\- C'est mignon ce que tu me dis là mais j'aurais voulu l'entendre il y a des années. J'aurais voulu te l'entendre dire le jour de mon départ, ou même bien avant. Sauf que t'as rien fait Derek. Tu m'as laissé monter dans ce taxi, mes valises dans le coffre. T'as même pas voulu me serrer la main ou me prendre dans tes bras pour me dire au revoir, t'as préféré me lancer l'un de tes regards de la mort.**

 **\- J'étais en colère contre toi, tu peux comprendre ça ? Je t'en voulais te partir loin de nous mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? J'allais pas me mettre à genoux et te supplier de rester avec moi, je suis pas comme ça.**

 **\- Non, toi t'es le grand Derek Hale, celui qui n'a de sentiment pour personne à part pour sa famille. T'es le grand Derek Hale, celui qui communique avec ses sourcils et ses grognements. T'es le grand Derek Hale, celui qui ne s'abaisse jamais devant personne mais qui aime avoir toute l'attention posé sur lui. T'es le grand Derek Hale, celui qui doit contrôler la vie des autres. T'es –**

Mais la phrase de Stiles vient s'échouer dans la bouche de Derek. N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre parler, il avait comblé les quelques centimètres qui le séparer du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il ne le regretta pas. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de Stiles et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il rapprocha son corps, de sorte à ce que celui de Stiles vint se plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Le jeune Stilinski ne sembla pas le repousser alors Derek en profita pour insérer doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, afin de rejoindre sa jumelle. Il sentit deux mains venir se poser timidement sur ses hanches et il pourrait en soupirer de joie si Stiles n'avait pas gémit contre sa bouche. Stiles ne le repoussait pas et il aimait ça. Le cœur de Derek reparti à une vive allure mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Stiles contre lui.

Les hanches du jeune Hale rencontrèrent celle de Stiles, plaquait contre le mur. Les mains de son compagnon tirèrent sur sa chemise blanche pour la faire sortir de son pantalon afin de toucher sa peau. Derek approfondit à nouveau le baiser avant de descendre ses lèvres dans son cou. Il pu entendre Stiles gémir faiblement à son oreille et cela le fait perdre pied complètement.

 **\- Derek…**

L'entendre gémir son prénom ainsi le rendit complètement fou de lui. Il aspira sa peau pour y laisser un suçon. L'une des mains de Stiles vint se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs pour les tirer doucement tandis que l'autre lui griffa le bas du dos. L'échange devint un peu plus sauvage, un peu plus passionnelle.

 **\- Derek… Derek, stop, pas ici… quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.**

Le jeune Hale s'écarta légèrement de Stiles pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, sourire en coin. Derek agrippa le col de sa veste et l'entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur d'une cabine. Il referma la porte et y vient à nouveau plaquer Stiles pour l'embrasser. L'homme en face de lui se laissa faire, totalement d'accord avec cette solution et Derek en fut tout à fait ravi. Les mains du brun commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise blanche de l'autre, ne pouvant pas se retenir d'avantage. Il avait besoin de toucher sa peau, de la sentir avec ses doigts, avec son corps, avec ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de sentir Stiles complètement. Une fois tous les boutons disparus, il écarta le tissu du torse de Stiles et ses mains se posèrent sur son torse pour le caresser. Stiles gémit contre sa bouche et Derek sourit. Il détacha ses lèvres du châtain pour les plonger dans son cou. Il veut l'entendre gémir, l'entendre le supplier de faire quelque chose.

Les mains de Stiles vinrent à nouveau dans son dos pour y laisser des marques alors que celui-ci bascula la tête en arrière, donnant libre accès à son partenaire. Le jeune Hale en fut tout à fait ravi et il ne s'en priva pas. Il laissa sa langue remonter son cou jusque son lobe d'oreille, puis il laissa délibérément son souffle s'échouer sur celui-ci.

 **\- Alors, tu veux toujours m'éviter ?**

 **\- La ferme et embrasse-moi.**

Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek d'une seule main et écrasa littéralement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le châtain remonta l'une de ses jambes contre la taille de Derek et vint frotter son bassin contre le sien. Ce fut au tour de Derek de gémir cette fois si. C'était tellement bon mais tellement surréaliste. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment sauté sur Stiles dans les toilettes publiques ? A quelques mètres du mariage de sa petite sœur ? Alors que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer à tout moment et les entendre ? Ils étaient fou, Derek le premier mais pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Loin de là. Il voulait marquer la peau de Stiles, partout. Il voulait laisser des traces de son passage pour que le jeune Stilinski n'oublie rien de cette ''discution''. Il ne voulait pas rater sa chance et bien qu'il aurait voulu discuter un peu avant, savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, il ne voulait rien stopper du tout. Les gémissent et son rauque que Stiles poussaient été de loin la meilleure mélodie qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Et il voulait les entendre, encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser. Il aimait ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et son partenaire aussi visiblement.

Leur bassins se rencontrèrent à de nombreuses reprises, faisant frotter ensembles leur début d'érections. Stiles était celui qui gémissait le plus, mais Derek appréciait tout autant. Les doigts du châtain agrippèrent ceux du brun et les tira en douceur pour écarter quelque peu Derek de lui. Celui-ci ouvrir les yeux, hors d'haleine pour plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire qui avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits après ce baiser sauvage.

 **\- Tu vas finir par me rendre complètement fou…**

 **\- De moi ?**

 **\- Je le suis déjà, depuis que je te connais je suis fou de toi Der'.**

Heureux par cette réponse qu'il espérait entendre depuis des années, Derek revient presser son bassin contre celui de Stiles et vint embrasser son cou. Il déposa des baisers papillons avant de venir le mordre doucement, faisant couiner le châtain.

 **\- Derek, putain… j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, t'imagines pas à quel point… j'en ai rêvé tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter… Bordel, faut quelque chose d'autre, je tiens plus…**

Derek dégagea le tissu sur l'épaule de Stiles afin de pouvoir embrasser un peu plus de peau. Il lui fit un nouveau suçon avant de se sentir pousser. Il releva son visage pour regarder son partenaire, qui le forcer à s'asseoir sur l'abattant de toilette. Stiles vient prendre place à califourchon sur lui, encadrant son visage de ses mains alors que les bras de Derek vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du châtain.

 **\- Arrêtes de jouer et prends-moi. Maintenant.**

 **\- Sans rien ?**

 **\- Sans rien, je veux te sentir entièrement en moi, même si je dois souffrir pour ça. Je veux pas attendre.**

 **\- Très vraiment impatient, tout d'un coup.**

Stiles roula des yeux mais revint l'embrasser férocement. Derek remonta ses mains dans le dos du jeune Stilinski, puis les passa sur ses hanches, sur son torse et sur ses épaules. Il fit descendre le tissu de la veste sur ses bras avant qu'elle n'atterrit sur le carrelage. Un vêtement de moins, un. Stiles sourit pendant le baiser avant que ses lèvres ne dérivent sur la joue de Derek, puis dans son cou. Le brun poussa un grognement, appréciant la petite torture que l'autre lui infligeait.

Une porte s'ouvrit avec bruit et les deux hommes se figèrent instantanément, retenant leurs souffles et se regardant avec inquiétude.

 **\- Stiles ? T'es là mec ?**

Scott. Derek vit Stiles perdre toutes ses couleurs et refusant de le regarde dans les yeux, le châtain se releva de sa place et enfila sa veste de costume. Le brun, lui, n'osant faire aucun mouvement pour signaler sa présence.

 **\- Ouais, deux secondes.**

 **\- Isaac nous demande. T'sais où est passé Derek ? Il veut le voir aussi.**

 **\- Je crois avoir entendu qu'il était parti faire un tour dans le petit bois d'à côté. Surement qu'il ne voulait plus supporter ses gens et la chaleur.**

 **\- Ou sa soit disant femme. Tu me rejoins à l'extérieur ?  
**

Sans attendre de réponse, Scott sortit des toilettes et tout redevient silencieux. Stiles, le feu aux joues, osa un coup d'œil vers Derek pour le voir sourire d'amusement. Le brun avait une envie de rire incontrôlable mais ne sachant pas si tout été O.K de l'autre côté, se retint du mieux qu'il pu. Il vit son amant reboutonner sa chemise, arrangeait ses cheveux et jeter un coup d'œil à son pantalon déformais par son érection. Il le vit souffler d'agacement et un petit ricanement sortit de ses lèvres. Son amant le fusilla du regard, mais sourit à son tour. Stiles se pencha au dessus de Derek et vint l'embrasser doucement.

 **\- Après le mariage, chez moi. Et les vêtements ne sont pas autorisés.**

Derek souffla d'amusement, laissa Stiles l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il ne se retrouve seul dans la cabine des toilettes, à moitié déshabiller et avec une érection douloureuse.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, les deux amants se retrouvèrent sous les draps, ne formant plus qu'un et heureux comme jamais.


End file.
